purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening/Repeat Our Steps
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=02 |episodeNumber=03 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the third episode of season two of The Awakening and the nineteenth episode overall. Plot Morning comes, several months have passed since we last saw the survivors in . Inside the RV, Lori urges for the RV to stop as she stumbles to the door, her belly large from pregnancy. Dale stops the RV and she stumbles out, throwing up. Rick joins her while Andrea watches for walkers. Carol holds Tyreese's hand but he seems focused on something. Carol asks if he's okay but Tyreese just nods his head. Carol tells him that she's here for him and they sit in silence. Rick announces that they'll be stopping for now as Rick wants to explore the area. Shane tells him he'll join him and the two begin to walk away when they're followed by Carl, who asks to join them. Shane goes to say no but Rick tells him he can. Lori sits inside the RV, catching her breath. Katjaa reassures her that it'll be over soon and that the baby will be fine. Billy and Ben begin play fighting, which becomes very rough on Ben's side. Dale tells them to stop as Billy calls out as Ben hits him too hard. They stop fighting. ---- Carl, Rick and Shane keep walking until they come across a group of walkers. Rick tells them to pck them off one by one but they get advanced on quickly. They kill some of them off, but more come from the forest. Rick tells Carl to get back as a walker topples towards Rick, being pushed by Shane. Carl shoots the walker before it bites Rick. While fighting, Shane also gets too close with his shooting to Rick. After the group of walkers is dealt with, Shane asks Rick if he's okay. Rick replies he's fine and they head back to camp, Rick keeping an eye on Shane. Carl tells them to stop and points into the distance, spotting a prison. They're shook. ---- Going back to the group, Rick announces they've found something. A new place they can call home. ---- The group drive down until they approach the prison. They see it's overrun, but can be taken care of. They begin clearing out the prison as they head inside. Rick and Tyreese shoot at the walkers while Glenn and Kenny begin picking off stragglers with their melee weapons. Julie watches over the kids, bored, as this is happening. Rebel sits and thinks. Julie tries to start a conversation with her but she doesn't seem interested. Carl invites Julie to play their game with them but Julie refuses, obviously not wanting to be there. ---- Rick, Glenn, Shane, Andrea and Tyreese make it to the prison's cafeteria. inside they seem some food. Tyreese breaks open the kitchen doors and they push their way inside. They see alot of food inside, enough to last months. In the corner, they spot a group of prisoners and one guard, just sitting and looking at them. One of the prisoners, who has a large beard, asks if they'd like some meatloaf. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" *Tyreese Williams *Julie Williams *Axel *Andrew *Dexter *Thomas *Lee *Stephen Deaths * Trivia *